


juvenile

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr kissing fic prompt: tylersquared, kissing necks</p>
            </blockquote>





	juvenile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



Tyler doesn’t care how adolescent or juvenile it is, but he really fucking loves necking. Maybe it’s because Brownie gets so salty and pissy about hickeys, maybe it’s because Brownie is such a convenient amount of inches taller that means his neck is always in a perfect place for Tyler to reach with his mouth, maybe it’s because Brownie’s collar bones just beg for it. Whatever it is, Tyler isn’t about to stop.

They’ve been at it for about half an hour, wrapped around one another on the couch, shirts discarded about ten minutes in and draped over the other half of the ‘L’. Brownie’s arms are firm around Tyler’s waist, keeping him from toppling over whenever he shifts to get at another part of Brownie’s neck. He’s already left a spectacular hickey on the left side, one that he’s tempted to photograph for posterity, and now he needs to do a matching one on the other side, just because.

“I fucking hate you,” Brownie’s muttering, but his hands are down the back of Tyler’s shorts, so Tyler figures he doesn’t really mean it. “Fucking vampire.”

Tyler lifts his head and grins with all his teeth, then goes back to Brownie’s neck.


End file.
